


Lose Myself

by DarkestInfatuations



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestInfatuations/pseuds/DarkestInfatuations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph and Don have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Myself

"Oh shell. Please… please…." I rasped. It felt so good.  
  
"Please _what_?" He demanded, accentuating each word with a powerful and deep thrust.  
  
"Ah! Please…" I couldn't see him with my ass turned up in the air, but I could feel his heated gaze. And it was just as pleasurable as the slow, heated rhythm he was mercilessly pounding into my ass. But it just wasn't enough. I need more. I wanted him to finally give in…. for it to be as raw and pure as it could be.  
  
I wanted him to lose control again.  
  
"Take me, please, as fast as you can. _**Hard**_. Fuck me… _mmmhmm_ ," I pleaded, writhing when he dug his fingernails into my hips. His chuckle did not sound promising as he leaned forward to churr in my ear, never faltering his rhythm.  
  
"Is that all, genius?" He licked my pulse lightly, smiling against my neck. I struggled to push my hips back to meet his thrusts, but his grip never faltered.  
  
"I think yer tryin' to _piss me off_." His smile faded, and I could feel him bearing his teeth.  
  
"I think ya' want me ta' lose control," he hissed, suddenly flipping me over to face him, continuing to buck into my ass like nothing had changed.    
  
" _ **Like our firs' time**_." The whisper was hoarse, cracking to reveal the emotion he was desperately trying to contain.  
  
I gasped at his particularly deep thrust. Fuck, he always knew what I wanted.  
  
"Please!" I managed to open my eyes long enough to gaze up to him. The golden orbs that met mine seemed to glow in the darkness.  
  
"I want you to lose control. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk. I want you to own me," I gasped, throwing my head back and tightening my legs around his shell.  
  
" _I want to lose myself in you_ ," I whispered.  
  
I looked up in time to see his eyes roll back into his head, and his body be wracked with violent tremors.  
  
Nobody was going to sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smutty tcest attempt.


End file.
